This invention relates to apparatus and methods for dissipating heat in a generator. More specifically, it relates to apparatus and method for circulating a cooling medium through support wedges in the generator rotor to improve heat transfer from the windings on the generator rotor, thereby allowing increased current densities in the rotor windings.
One method of dissipating heat created during the operation of a generator is the use of a conduction cooling system. In such a system, a cooling medium, such as oil, is transferred through cooling channels in the generator to remove heat from the various generator components. Such systems are sealed and, therefore, are impervious to environmental elements and atmospheric conditions, and they also allow operation of the generator at all attitudes. Conduction cooling systems, therefore, offer many advantages for generators.
The conduction cooling systems for generators of the prior art have provided adequate heat dissipation for generators operating under past output requirements. Recently, however, the trend in state of the art generators, particularly aircraft generators, has been towards increased generator output ratings and lighter weight. Known conduction cooling systems do not offer sufficient heat dissipating capacity to allow the generator to provide the increased output ratings at the lower weights. A cooling system which offers greater heat dissipating capacities so that greater current densities can be generated in the rotor of the generator so as to provide greater generator output ratings and be nonsensitive to different attitudes, therefore, is required.